Warum Kinomiya nie aus dem Bett kommt
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Falls euch schon immer interessiert hat, warum Kinomiya nie aus den Federn kommt, ... Dann solltet ihr das hier ganz schnell lesen![Yaoi] [TyKa]


Titel: Warum Kinomiya nie aus dem Bett kommt Teil: 1/1 Autorin: R-chan E-Mail: R-changmx.de Fandom: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade Rating: PG-16 Warning: Lime-PWP, Solo, OCC-ness Pairing: Hiwatari Kai x Kinomiya Takao Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade gehört nicht mir, und ich mache mit dieser FanFiction keinerlei Profit.  
Kommentar: Ich hatte nur einen ganz plötzlichen Inspirationsflash ... Tja, und das kam bei raus .U Viel Spaß beim Herausfinden, warum Kinomiyalein morgens nie vernünftig aus dem Bett kommt!

CU R-chan .

Warum Kinomiya nie aus dem Bett kommt

Ich beobachte dich, als du neben mir schläfst. Das Mondlicht fällt durch den Spalt zwischen den schweren, dunklen Vorhängen, aber ich brauche kein Licht, um dich zu sehen. Ich habe ein Bild von dir immer in meinem Herzen. Deine Zügen sind entspannt, und zeigen mir, wie schön du bist. Schade, dass du nicht im Schlaf lächelst. Aber vielleicht ist das auch besserer so. Ich habe dich lächeln sehen, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich zurückhalten könnte. Ich glaube, ich würde dein Lächeln küssen. Ganz zärtlich .  
Du drehst dich zu mir um, und öffnest deine Augen. Ich schlucke. Warst du etwas die ganze Zeit wach?  
„Willst du nicht langsam schlafen?", flüsterst du mir zu. „Und dann kommst du wieder nicht aus den Federn, Kinomiya." Ich muss grinsen. „Morgen ist aber Sonntag. Da kann ich solange schlafen, wie ich will!" Du gibst nur ein „Hn." von dir.  
Dann herrscht Schweigen zwischen uns. Ich spüre deinen Blick über meinen Körper, der sich unter der dünnen Decke abzeichnet, wandern. Ich verkneife mir mit Mühe zu fragen, ob dir gefällt, was du siehst.  
Plötzlich rappelst du dich auf, stützt dich auf deinem Ellenbogen neben meiner Schulter ab, hebst die Decke und legst dich auf mich.  
Ich merke, wie sich meine Augen weiten, als ich spüre, dass wir beide nichts anhaben.  
Du lehnst dich zu mir hinab, und flüsterst mir in's Ohr: „Du hast wohl wieder zu viel Energie, hm? Da muss ich aber was gegen tun ..." Mit diesen Worten ziehst du mir mein Haarband aus den Haaren, und wirfst es weg. Du siehst mir in die Augen und während du deine Finger in meinen dunklen Strähnen vergräbst, kommen deine Lippen meinen immer näher, bis sie sich in einem sanften Kuss treffen.  
Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Ich lege meine Hände auf deine Hüften und erwidere den schnell wilder werdenden Kuss mit allem, was ich habe.  
Deine Zunge streicht über meine Unterlippe, über meine Oberlippe und bekommt den Einlass, den sie verlangt. Du beginnst dein Becken langsam zu bewegen, ich keuche in unseren Kuss und du nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ein Stück hochzurutschen und den Kuss noch weiter zu vertiefen.  
Ich löse den Kuss, und lasse meine Hände deine Seiten hinaufgleiten, als wir nach Luft japsen.  
„Du schmeckst nach Honig.", stellst du fest.  
„Ooch..", mache ich spielerisch und drücke dir einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. „Bin ich dir zu süß?" Deine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem lustvollen Grinsen. „Nein, du bist-" Du unterbrichst dich, gibst mir einen Kuss, verteilst weitere Küsschen auf meiner Wange hin zum Ohr, bis du bei ihm ankommst, drüber leckst und dann hauchst du über die feuchte Stelle: „Genau richtig zum Vernachen." Ein nächster Schauer jagdt meinen Rücken runter. „Kai ..." Ich biege keuchend meinen Rücken durch und du leckst über mein Ohr und knabberst sanft an ihm. Meine Händen fahren deine Seiten hinab und gleiten über dein knackiges Sitzfleisch.  
„Ich will dich, Takao!", wisperst du, packst mich und drehst uns herum, sodass ich auf dir liege. Deine Fingerspitzen fahren durch meine Haare, als meine dir über die Hüften streichen, deinen Waschbrettbauch hoch, über deine Brust zu den Schultern, und ich lasse mich auf dich sinken.  
Ich küsse dich auf den Mund, auf deine Nasenspitze, auf deine Wange, deinen Kieferknochen und auf deine Ohrmuschel.  
„Dann vernasch mich doch, Kai.", seusele ich dir in's Ohr und du schlingst deine Arme um mich, presst meinem an deinen Körper.  
„Das hatte ich vor."

Takao erwachte schweißgebadet mitten in der Nacht. Grummelnd rieb er sich den Schalfsand aus den Augen und dachte an seinen Traum zurück.  
Er seufzte, als er sich aufsetzte und an sich hinunter sah. Ein stolzes Zelt stand da, und wartete, dass irgendetwas geschah.  
Leise stand Takao auf, suchte sich frische Unterwäsche, und verschwand in's Badezimmer.

Das warme Wasser prasselte auf seine Haut, wusch den Schweiß davon. Entspannt lehnte sich Takao an die kühle, geflieste Wand der Dusche zurück. Und seine Gedanken begannen zu wandern, und, wie sollte es auch anderes sein, landeten wieder bei seinem Traum. Sich ausmalend, wie es wohl weitergegangen wäre, ließ er seine Hände über seinen Körper gleiten und schon schien ihn die Lust wieder zu übermannen. Eine Hand fuhr sanft über seine Brustwarzen, spielte mit ihnen und reizte sie, bis sie hart waren, die andere suchte und fand ihren Weg zur erwachten Erregung Takao's.  
Leise stöhnend, den Kopf in den Nacken legend, fing der dunkelhaarige BeyBlader an, über seine privateste Stelle zu streicheln. Er schloß die Augen, leckte sich unbewusst über seine Lippen und umfasste sein Glied und massierte es sanft.  
Sein Atem ging schwerer, sein Blut raste durch seinen Adern und leise stöhnend fuhr er sich durch die Haare, während er sein steifes Gleid pumpte und mit dem Daumen sanft und reizend über die Eichel strich. Seine freie Hand ließ er an seine Seite hinabgleiten und fuhr mit ihr über seine Leistengegend. Sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken versuchend, langte er nach seinen Hoden, umfasste seinen Sack und massiert ihn zärtlich. Hitze sammelte sich merklich in seinem Unterleib und seine Knie drohten seinem Gewicht nachzugeben. Seine Stöße in die Hand wurden schneller und heftiger, sein Atem flacher, und alles begann zu kribbeln. Verschiedene Bilder aus seinen feuchten Träumen blitzten vor seinem Inneren Auge auf. Ein letztes Mal kräftig stoßend, ergoss er sich, in Gedanken laut Kai's Namen stöhend, über seine Hand und sank anschließend keuchend an der Wand hinab. Takao zog ein Knie an, lehnte seine Stirn darauf und streichelte seufzend seine Oberschenkelinnenseite. Das hatte er nun wirklich gebraucht.

Still schlich er sich zurück in's Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte unter die warme Bettdecke.  
Befriedigt grinsend kuschelte er sich an den jungen Mann, der ebenfalls in diesem Bett lag und drückte ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Brauchst du immer so lange, um zu duchen?", erklang ganz unvermittelt die Stimme des anderen und er drehte sich mit Takao im Arm auf die Seite, um seinem Freund mit lüsternen Blicken zu betrachten.  
„Du bist wach, Kai?", fragte der Jüngere überrascht und legte einen Arm um des Älteren Taillie.  
„Dich kann man nicht überhören, wenn du feuchte Träume hast.", meinte Kai neckend und küsste seinen Drachen wild, innig und verlangend.  
„Du hattest deinen Spaß, jetzt bin ich dran!" Das würde noch eine lange Nacht werden.

OWARI 


End file.
